dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex= "The '''Tyrannosaurus Rex' is a huge terrestrial dinosaur with a small dark grey feathery hide on its back, with a rough darkish grey skin with light grey stripes on the head, also with black stripes on its head and part of the torso, The claws on its feet and arms are a dark gray and small eyes which are Yellow with black pupils."'' Information The Tyrannosaurus Rex (tyrant lizard king) or simply Rex is the most popular and well known Terrestrial Dinosaur of all time. It is often depicted with a huge head and mouth that is used as a Carnivorous feature to kill other Dinosaurs. It also has a large body that supports small, almost useless arms and large raptor-like legs. It is one of the dinosaurs that beginner players start with. Despite being quite underestimated for being a starter dinosaur, it is incredibly powerful, being able to take on most dinosaurs, being able to kill all the other big theropods except The Albino Terror. Its incoming remake will boost its range and its size. making it even more powerful. It can even kill Albino Terror if it ambushes the fierce hybrid or if it abuses its hitbox. Do not underestimate them at any costs. Strategy and Gameplay The bulky Tyrannosaurus is an amazing hunter, but it's low defense and slow speed means that it isn't good at wars or fighting in packs. Although it can kill Triceratops, this is not recommended since the Triceratops will usually leave you with only about 100 HP, making you very vulnerable to attacks from other threats. A good way of getting food as an adult rex is scaring other carnivores away from kills, as most hunters won't risk getting in close with your 270 damage. Avoid Terrors at all costs, as they don't fear rexes and are much stronger. The general strategy used by experienced Rex players is ambush and chaos, as this is where the unchallenged bite power and brute force of the creature work best. As so, the easiest way to counter rexes is approaching them for a distance and/or keeping a good eye out from them, as you will be able to outrun them rather easily with most creatures. Juveniles and Babies Juvenile and baby rexes are another story. They are way more common, as reaching adulthood with the creature is rather difficult and they are usually played by new players. You obviously don't have to run from them, but don't underestimate them. If caught by a pair of fast juvie rexes even gigas can struggle. Creators Model made by: koekjeszijnlekker Etc made by: Kester14V5 Trivia *Tyrannosaurus, meaning tyrant lizard, from the Ancient Greek tyrannos, tyrant, and sauros, "lizard" is a genus of coelurosaurian theropod dinosaur. The species Tyrannosaurus rex, rex meaning "king" in Latin, is one of the most well-represented large theropod dinosaur. *It can Range Regular and Pitch Black Terror, though only if the player is skilled. *The Golden Tyrannosaurus and the Golden Triceratops were the original golden skins, being in the skin area (yet being unreleased) since 2016, only being released in the egg update. *The new Tyrannosaurus remodel does not look too different from the Tyrannosauri (whatever the plural for Tyrannosaurus even is) from Dinosaur Revolution, using the same grayscale color schemes. Roar The Rex roar is a long, very loud growling roar with a wheeze to it. Tab 1 – Tyrannosaurus on Wikipedia |-|TRex Versions= |title = Classic TRex V3 |image = V3 Rex.png |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |available = No |tradeable = |default = Tyrannosaurus |baby_health = 280 |elder_health = 1680 |baby_damage = 45 |elder_damage = 270 |baby_speed = 22 / ? |elder_speed = 14 / ? |defense = 5 |oxygen = 10 |growth = 1 |description = The Tyrannosaurus Rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 13 |length = 39 |weight = 13310 }} The '''Tyrannosaurus Rex' is a huge terrestrial dinosaur with a dark brown feathery hide on its back and sides, with a rough tan brown skin on the head, legs, and tiny arms. The claws on its feet and arms are a dark gray and small eyes are a Dark Blue color with black pupils. Gallery - TRex V2= |title = Classic TRex V2 |image = V2 Rex.png |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |gamepass = Classic Gamepass |available = Yes |tradeable = |default = Tyrannosaurus |baby_health = 280 |elder_health = 1680 |baby_damage = 45 |elder_damage = 270 |baby_speed = 22 / ? |elder_speed = 14 / ? |defense = 5 |oxygen = 10 |growth = 1 |description = The Tyrannosaurus Rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 13 |length = 39 |weight = 13310 }} The T. Rex or Tyrannosaurus Rex is the first carnivore received by the player. It is a stocky, green, lizard-like dinosaur. It is lime green in color and has a lighter mint green underbelly. It has black claws and yellow eyes. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *The second iteration of the Tyrannosaurus. *This classic skin has been removed to make room for the new Megavore model. - Classic TRex= |title = Classic TRex |image = Classic Rex.png |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |gamepass = Classic Gamepass |available = Yes |tradeable = |default = Tyrannosaurus |baby_health = 280 |elder_health = 1680 |baby_damage = 45 |elder_damage = 270 |baby_speed = 22 / ? |elder_speed = 14 / ? |defense = 5 |oxygen = 10 |growth = 1 |description = The Tyrannosaurus Rex is well-represented of the large theropods. They are known as one of the largest land carnivores of all time. They lived during the Late Cretaceous Period. |height = 13 |length = 39 |weight = 13310 }} The T. Rex or Tyrannosaurus Rex is the first carnivore received by the player. It is a stocky, green, lizard-like dinosaur. It has white claws and triangle black eyes. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *The TRex is the strongest land theropod beside the Megavore and the Albino Terror. The Tyrannosaurus Rex was one of the first dinosaurs to receive a skin.}} |-|Albino TRex= The Albino TRex is a Tyrannosaurus Rex skin that shares the same stocky, lizard-like appearance as its original skin, but is instead White with Red eyes. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *Despite having red eyes, the Albino Tyrannosaurus Rex's preview picture shows it with black eyes. *First Albino Dinosaur released into the game, followed by the Albino Terror. |-|Scarred TRex= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |robux = 25 |available = Yes |tradeable = |default = Tyrannosaurus |baby_health = 280 |elder_health = 1680 |baby_damage = 45 |elder_damage = 270 |baby_speed = 22 / ? |elder_speed = 14 / ? |defense = 5 |oxygen = 10 |growth = 1 |height = 13 |length = 39 |weight = 13310 |made_by = ChickenEngineer }} The Scarred Tyrannosaurus Rex is a lighter shade of Green than its original counterpart. It is covered in many Pink battle scars. It is slightly larger than the classic TRex. Creators Model made by: ChickenEngineer Trivia *Like all blocky models and old ones, it cannot move. |-|Fossil TRex= The Fossil Tyrannosaurus Rex is a Fossil Skin obtainable during the 2015 and 2016 Halloween event. It can be found in random locations in the map during the Halloween event. Its a skeleton of the Tyrannosaurus Rex and was the second skin to change from the base model, the first being Tyrannosaurus Rex V2. The skin was remade and released for the Black Friday of 2017. It is known to be one of the best T.rex skins, having great range, good Hitbox which cannot be abused, and cannot get grabbed by anything. That is one advantage over Frosted Rex Skin, which can get grabbed by both Albino Terror and Megavore. If using a T.rex skin to range Terror, use this Skin, If you have it. Creators Model made by: Mystery_Block Trivia *The Fossil rex remake of Black Friday 2017 is the bones of the upcoming Rex V4 remake. confirmed by Koek, so that means that Rex V4 will be as big and proportional. |-|Golden TRex= Information Nothing more than the Golden skin for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It comes from the Golden Egg, one of the more slightly uncommon skins that you can obtain from hatching the Golden Egg. Design Like all golden skins, it is golden yellow in color, with a slight shine to it. Trivia *This skin is part of the Golden Egg Collection. *This skin has a 10% random chance of hatching. |-|Domitor TRex= This guy is said to be a conqueror of lives, but he still hasn't conquered bigger arms. For shame, Tyrannosaurus! Information One of the most popular Tyrannosaurus skins. Design It is a sandy tan color with a very long slimmer body. Its feet are slightly darker with gray pads on its ankles. Its feet talons are pale yellow while its arms are black talons. Its spiky scales lining it's back are brown and start from the tip of its forehead to its tail spiking up more. It has a gray circle on the sides of its snout with slightly yellow teeth with a pink mouth. It has completely white eyes with its corner being black. It is able to pick up much bigger creatures even though it looks small for its model. Creators Model made by: servez_2build Trivia *First Tyrannosaurus skin to have a huge difference from the original, excluding the Isisauriraptor AKA Megavore which was on released on October 30, 2015.Tab 6 – Promo codes on Wikia |-|T Rex Plush= "Ain't I cute?" Information Simply the plush version of the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It comes from the Plush Egg, which costs 500 DNA with random chance. Design Unlike the remodel, it is a pale green in color, with tiny nubby arms with large black eyes. It doesn't include any feathers, teeth, claws, or extreme details. It looks more similar to that of the Tyrannosaurus Rex's old models. Trivia *This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. *This skin has a 10% random chance of hatching. |-|Mayhem TRex= The Mayhem Tyrannosaurus Rex is the Mayhem skin for the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Information It comes from the Mayhem Egg, one of the more uncommon skins to hatch from the Mayhem Egg. Unlike all other Tyrannosaurus Rex's skins, it looks as if it is sitting down, instead of having its back arched. It also looks quite different from the Tyrannosaurus model. Design It is gray in base color, with a black underbelly that goes from its jaw, arms, and tail. It's looks like it has a similar look to that of the Fossil skins, as its white patterns look like a pure white skeleton on the outside of its body. They trail along its arms, back, tail, and legs. On the end of its tail it has a triangle arrow on the edge of its tip. It has a white face, that look like a skull with slightly arched edges on the end of its head, in which its teeth are attached to its skull. Like all Mayhem skins, it has glowing neon patterns, which include its eyes, mouth, squares on its body, and tail. Trivia *This skin is part of the Mayhem Egg Collection. *This skin has a 6.666% random chance of hatching. |-|Frosted TRex= Frosted Tyrannosaurus borrows its design idea from the Birthday Baryonyx, with a very appetizing look. Information Can be found anywhere on the map in an egg during the 2017 Easter Event. Once you find an egg you have a random chance of getting any Easter skin from the egg. Design The Frosted Tyrannosaurus Rex has blue frosting feathers while also having blue talons. It comes with cream cake batter as the base color and style with multicolored rainbow sprinkles drizzled on its blue frosting feathers. It is all finally topped off with a red and white striped candle hat at the base of it's forehead between its eyes. Gallery |-|Deranged Clown Rex= "Why so serious?" Information The Clown Rex is a clown-themed Tyrannosaurus skin with balloon-like growths and an acid green mouth. It has white skin with red tipped frills around its neck with a balloon-like scales on its body and tail which were red. It has red feet with black ankles and black patched eyes. It has two small blue spots around its eyes with yellow pupils. It has a red tipped snout following up to its forehead. It has "nubs" for arms as it lacks fingers. Having worse grabbing abilities than normal rex, it makes up for it with good range. Trivia *Was designed by Fanasman and got second place in the Halloween art contest 2017. *If you jump as a baby, your right leg will still be at the ground. References Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins That Won Art Contests Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Remodel coming soon Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Mayhem Dinosaurs Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with removed Classic skins Category:Creatures Category:Easter Event Skins Category:Reanimations made